


If you were hurt (It wont be by me)

by CLMB2003



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLMB2003/pseuds/CLMB2003
Summary: Jughead Jones was the bad boy of town, by 16 he was already covered in tattoos and don't forget the gang he was leading.Then there was Betty Cooper, the purest of them all. She was top of her school and was her years valedictorian. She was the girl next door.However, what would happen if you put Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper in a closet together on their graduation party?





	If you were hurt (It wont be by me)

Sure, in the movies you would want to get with the towns bad boy. The curly hair and the jet black motorbikes. But, that is in the movies. This? This is the town of Riverdale. There is no one here that likes the leather clad guy, unless you're a leather clad girl. Sure, people swoon but they never get involved with them. Well, that was until Southside High got shut down and the towns resident teenage snakes came slithering through the halls of Riverdale High. Apparently there was a gas leak in Southside Highs basement, but everyone knew that was a ploy to unite Northside and Southside alike. Mayor McCoy has wanted to unite both sides of town for as long as possible, only now has she been able to go through with this plan as she has enough money. That was only possible because of a sizable donation given by someone anonymous. The whole town thinks that she is in cahoots with Hiram Lodge. Ever since he and Hermione annulled their marriage, he seems to have become closer with the mayor.

This is where we meet Jughead Jones. The bad boy of town. He runs the Southside serpents. When he and his pals had been forced to leave Southside High, he had to readjust to the Riverdale High community. The smiley faces and the overachievers made him sick. He always wondered how his mom was ever from the Northside. Even though he hated the Northside, there was always someone who stood out to him. Betty Cooper. She was sweet. kind and caring but deep down Jughead knew there was some spice in her. Jughead however did not do anything about his feelings. If Betty wanted to get to know him, she would. However, her head was always thinking about the ginger Judas, Archie Andrews.

Betty Cooper had loved Archie Andrews for as long as she could remember. Well that's what everyone thought. The only reason Betty was friends with Archie, was because that was what her parents wanted. If betty had her own way, she would much rather sit on the Southside and fix all the broken motorbikes that will littered around the streats. She wasn't this perfect girls next door, that everyone thought she was. She wanted to be a greece-monkey, but her parents would never allow that. Betty Cooper must be a lawyer, Betty Cooper must marry the rich, Betty Cooper must not step one foot on the Southside. Betty had all these rules, she always put on a facade, but she had finished school now. She can do what she wants.

That's how Betty and Jughead got in this situation. Betty didn't want to follow her parents rules and Jughead wanted to go out with his friends. Why not do this at Cheryl Blossoms graduation party? Cheryl was dating the Southside serpents second in command, Toni Topaz, but she would never admit to that. That's how Jughead ended up at her party in the first place, Betty was cousins with Cheryl, so it was a no-brainer that she would go against her parents wishes with the one person in her family that her parents hated. You see the older generation of Coopers and the older generation of Blossoms hated each other, even though they were family, That's why when Polly Cooper got pregnant with Jason Blossoms babies that family war had started. This caused Polly and Jason to run away leaving Cheryl and Betty left with each other. Now both children do all they can to upset their parents.

Friday evening Cheryl had made sure that her party was underway. there was no doubt that this party will go down unforgotten, especially for Jughead and Betty. People came and People left. in the early hours of the morning Cheryl had announced a couple of rounds of seven minutes in heaven. Of course there was Archie, Veronica, Betty and Toni but also Jughead as Toni's best friend. The night was fine until it came down to Jugheads turn. He hated this. He didn't want to go in room for seven minutes, especially if it ended up with Justin Gingerlake (Archie). After agreeing to play . only after Toni offered a free burger, he spun the bottle.

"Lets see who'll be getting the serpent king tonight" Cheryl said once the bottle had been spun. A long five seconds later, it landed on Betty. "Well, well. well Betty Cooper our resident girl next door gets stuck with a god nasty criminal. sure you can handle that cupcake?" Cheryle teased.

"Of course Cheryl, I'm not one to judge. I can offer you some tips if you'd like?" Betty shot back. Cheryl smiled. "Touché, cousin". Betty and Jughead made their way to the closet. It was small but they both fit in there perfectly, Betty leaned against the wall and Jughead placed his right hand right next to her head. They could feel each others breaths.

"You didn't seem too interested to play the game out there, but you're Cheryl's cousin you get a free pass. So why are you here?" Jughead asked. "I Don't know. I guess that I want to prove to everybody that I'm not the girl next door. That I'm not Boring." Betty explained. "You don't seem like someone who'd care, Why do you?" Jughead pressed. "Because I don't want to have the image I have. I want to fix motorbikes and I want to wear short skirts and leather jackets." Betty replied. "Who'd of thought you of all people would want to be a greece-monkey" Jughead laughed. Betty just nodded and smiled. "Maybe I could help you with your little image problem?" Jughead offered and smirked. "I don't know if you'd noticed but I've had my eye on you for a while, your just my type and you've got a secret fire hidden inside you that I can promise I'll bring out." Jughead confessed. "I thought you didn't date" Betty asked. "None of the girls I have been with were you" Jughead whispered in her ear. Betty smiled. "I think I'll take you up on that offer Jughead Jones" Betty whispered back "I don't know if you've noticed but you've been on my mind a lot, not the boy next door out there". Jughead smiled and leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and another on her lips. "I guess, we've both been oblivious." Jughead thought out loud.


End file.
